Jingoistic States of Yucctovakia
Jingoistic States of Yucctovakia Yucctovakia, officially the Jingoistic States of Yucctovakia is a large country located on a peninsula in the easternmost part of the Russian continent. It shares its only land border with Russia to the north and is separated from the Greater Asian Link Prosperity Sphere by the Sea of Okhotsk to the south. Yucctovakia was a group of powerful city-states that where engulfed in economic strife following the Bol'shaya Treshchina earthquake disaster and the Bol'shaya Volna tsunami disaster in 1907, destroying 70% of the combined states, and destroying any hopes of a Yucctovakia united under a representative democracy. The event caused significant damage to its economy and infrastructure, sparked the Yucctovak Civil War. It is governed by a military regime led by "The Generals" after the civil war ended in 1909. After a period of escalation, the military government declared war on the GALPS in 1918, sparking the Greater Asian-Yucctovak War. Following the war's conclusion in 1920, the government restored peaceful relations with the GALPS. Yucctovakia's military is relatively large and well-equipped, utilizing a multitude of advanced technologies and war machines such as the Tyazhelyy Bombardirovshchik 1 in the sky and the Bak 1 on the ground. Etymology The name "Yucctovakia", comes from the combinations of the Old Russian names for two of the major states, roughly translated as: Yuktobanka, and Camchatkvia. Geography One-third of Yucctovakia's territory is comprised of expansive mountain ranges. Yucctovakia also controls a number of islands to the south and east of the mainland, most notably, Severo-Kurilsky Island. Due to their altitude and proximity to the pole, the climate is almost always cold. The majority of Yucctovakia is surrounded by water, bordered by the Bering Sea to the east and the Sea of Okhotsk to the west. History Pre-20th Century There is little information available regarding Yucctovakia's early history and founding. Early navigational charts do not demarcate Yucctovakia's ancient capital, Cinigrad, which could indicate that the union was not formally established until sometime in the 19th or 20th centuries. However, it is possible that many of the old constituent states of the Russian Empire, such as Yuktobanka and Camchatkvia have existed for quite some time. In 1870, Yucctovakia established relations with the Greater Asian Link Prosperity Sphere and the Da Guo, who became the main suppliers of weapons for its armed forces during the time. In the 1890s, the domestic economy achieved a high level of activity, primarily in the oil and mining industries. Disastrous Beginnings 1907 Following the Sardian War in 1901 many veterans from Oskenia emigrated to the Confederation of Yucctovakia, as it was at the time, after being exiled from their nation or defected. At this time in governmental history, Yucctovakia was simply an idea, separate city-states had proposed at this time one united state with a federal republican government, however, this idea would be halted as the states fell into chaos. On September 9th, 1907 a magnitude 9.8 earthquake followed by a tsunami making landfall on the Kamchatka peninsula (Yucctovakia's mainland area) impacted the nation; The resulting damage devastated the nation and its economy, making it one of the worst affected by the disaster, northern GALPS was also impacted by the tsunami. The capital of the country, New Cinigrad, also lost its status following the impact. In mid 1907, neighboring Da Guo launched the Da Guo-Yucctovakia Reconstruction Effort, a humanitarian aid campaign with Enkelti groups to assist in Yucctovakian's reconstruction efforts. The ensuing lack of government control due to the impacts resulted in armed factions taking control of various regions across the country, in early 1903 Da Gua, GALPS, and many other nations joined in imposing economic sanctions on Yucctovakia, citing internal corruption. Following some year of relative stability, during late 1907 the acting Yucctovakian government commissioned the nation's top arms producer to open contracts with the Russo-American states, forming a long-lasting arms deal between the nations. Yucctovak Civil War 1907-1909 In November of 1907, the former capital was taken over by the Oshijan Faction, making them the nation's de facto government. By June, the Oshijan Faction was renamed the Oshijan United Front (OUF). Still wishing to aid Yucctovakia to rebuild after the impact event, the New Asian Capital (formally the Da Guo dynasty) made an arrangement with the new government to provide them aid. On December 30, 1907, the Oshijan United Front used the New Asian Capital aid to suppress cities that opposed their rule. One of these cities was Gledina. The OUF blockaded supply routes to the city, an action that caused a humanitarian crisis causing the deaths of over 200,000 people. Seeing this atrocity, the Eastern Estonvakia Faction declared war on the OUF, sparking the Yucctovakian Civil War. Many other factions including the Island Coalition, Independent Tariff Federation, and the Klyuchevskaya Sopka Faction, soon after declared war on one another. At an unspecified point during the war, the OUF assimilated the Independent Tariff Federation, gaining access to its territory and military strength. The Eastern Estonvakia Faction later assimilated the Klyuchevskaya Sopka Faction, through an act facilitated by the friendship between the generals. The end of the civil war was commenced by the brave self-defense of the Island Coalition, which the OUF wasted recourses attempting to gain, and was defeated by a decisive rear attack by Eastern Estonvakia. Following the civil war's end in 1909, various members of the EEF and their allies formed the Yucctovakian Military Regime, helmed by 'The Generals', a military junta of high-ranking army officers that included Lytkin Mikhailovich as Supreme Commander of the Yucctovakian Forces. Post Civil-War 1909-1910 The post-civil-war era was marked by separatist movements and guerrilla attacks from OUF remnants against the new government, one of which claimed the life of Foreign Minister Isaac Arensky on November 25, 1909. This triggered fears of tension between the country's various armed groups. On December 2, fifteen former OUF members were arrested for the crime. In February 1910, New Asian Capital soldiers on humanitarian missions were targeted by former OUF members, leading to the death of 28 soldiers and aid workers in the region of Vistos. At a conference following the incident, tensions between New Asian Capital and Yucctovakia escalated due to Yucctovakian officials questioning the New Asian Capital's previous support of the OUF. That same year, Yucctovakia's census took place, placing its population at around 43.5 million. Greater Asian-Yucctovak War 1918-1920 On August 30, 1918, Yucctovakia launched a surprise land and naval attack on the Greater Asian Linked Prosperity Sphere Kuril Islands, quickly capturing them with a powerful dreadnaught, than capturing the main southern island of Sapporo, using it as a stanging-ground for an offensive through mainland GALPS that paused at their capital of Tokyo. Although initially losing the battle, the newly formed Yucctovak Air-Force, utilizing a combination of heavy-bombers and fighters in large numbers quickly turned the tide, forcing the GALPS military to take refuge in Busan, in Korea. Following the capture of Tokyo, the GALPS military attempted to recapture their capital four times. However, Yucctovak forces managed to defend Yucto-Tokyo with their airpower, and nearby stationed fleet, cutting off most supplies of the enemy. Yucctovakia saw continual early victories, successfully conquering Takayama, Yokohama and a number of other cities, before ultimately driving GALPS forces to Korea. Wishing to end the war quickly, Yucctovakia launched an air raid at the GALPS forces stationed at Shizuoka. However, Yucctovak underestimated the tenacity of the GALPS resistance, resulting in the operation's failure. GALPS began its counterattack in late 1918, and Yucctovakia was unable to keep them from recapturing Shinzuoka. In January 1919, the GALPS military landed at Chiba Beach, defeated the defending Yucctovak force and secured a foothold on Chiba In the meantime, Yucctovak began its siege on GALPS forces stationed at Tsuchiura Town. The siege was later broken by the GALPS forces from Chiba rescuing their allies. Yucctovakia was forced to retreat eastward. As the Greater Asian forces continued advancing, Yucctovakia deployed its Sikorsky Ilya Mourometz heavy bomber to slow their advance through the Roppongi Hills. In February, GALPS forces recaptured Tokyo and ambushed the Yucctovak Air Force while hidden away for refueling, putting Yucctovakia at a disadvantage, losing their key asset. Over the next few months, Yucctovak forces saw continual defeats as the Greater Asians pushed ever closer to Yuccto-Tochigi, their main stronghold. In response, Yucctovak officials began planning a scorched earth for the GALPS city. However, this plan was thwarted by Chichijima Team when they destroyed the chemical weapons facility. Yucctovakia, after losing their main force in the Akagi mountains, began fortifying Yuccto-Tochigi in preparation for the battle. On March 31, GALPS forces arrived at Yuccto-Tochigi. Despite fierce resistance, Yucctovakia lost control of the city. Following the battle, Yucctovakn leaders began arranging for a ceasefire with GALPS officials. In May 1920, the Yucctovak Generals signed a ceasefire treaty with the GALPS government, officially ending the Greater Asian-Yucctovak War and re-establishing peaceful relations between the two nations. Politics Yucctovakia is a collection of five constitute states and is ruled over by its military, despite this, Yucctovakia is one of the best countries in the world regarding civil rights. This is because of the government system, of what there is, does not care about wasting it's precious budget over petty laws, rather they upkeep an efficient police and justice system to prevent and punish people from physically hurting each other. The nation is ruled by the highest-ranking military officer, the Supreme Commander. The Supreme Commander is an interesting rank, so high of one, he isn't that much of a commander of all, his role more of fits as a military dictator, free of a uniform. He retains command of the nation's armed forces without questions, but acts more of a strategist, proving himself after years of command, rather than a general on the battlefield. Yucctovakia is divided-up into nine Jingoist city-states, by order of population. * New-New Cinigrad (Capital) * Yuctobanka City * Camchatkvia City * Klyuchevskaya Sopka Faction * Ostrovnaya Coalition * Stoimost' District * Victorgrad City * Guskovakia Faction * Vodolgrad City * (Disputed Oshjan Faction Reminants) Each city has no authority to make local laws, and the governments mainly exist for budget accounting for the military, some provide a small social welfare system and public education, but most tax revenue is used for the military budget. The previously mentioned civil rights are more due to a lack of any rights at all, Yucctovakia has no officially recognized bill of rights, so people are really left to their own devices, the only cases where the nation's law enforcement is deployed if citizens harm or steal from each other, and are punished for their actions. Yucctovak police are also deployed to enforce the country's tax policy, which is little but highly enforced. Military If Yucctovakia is about one thing, it's the military. The country is built from it's military, the backbone of Yucctovakia. The Yucctovak military is org''a''nized into the Yucctovak Air Force, Yucctovak Maritime Force, Yucctovak Infantry Force, Yucctovak Armor Force. For all able-bodied citizens starting at 18 years old, they must go through a decisional test to determine which of the four branches they will enter, four years of military service is required, they may choose to serve their years consecutively, or interrupted, but must complete at least four until they are 30. Yucctovakia likes to believe they specialize in it's Armor Force, which Lytkin himself created in 1915, he considered at the time armored war machines as the future of battle. Unlike many countries, they domestically build their own technology through many advanced state-owned industries, such as Kostya-Kovrov Enterprises, Vova Automobile Company, Petrov Aviation, and Antosha Shipyards. These companies have made large profit marketing war machines to the world. Yucctovakia also upkeeps an advanced airpower, on-par with the other world superpowers, and a suitable navy for a country of its size. It's armor forces, which Yucctovakia, and Lytkin himself values is compromised most of armored half-tracks, armored cars, and a newly built small tracked fighting vehicle, which remains as of yet, unproven. Category:Player Countries